Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: Fisolymp.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the vareity denomination xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 was discovered by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, from an induced mutation in the variety xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,660). xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 is characterized by large, bright red colored bracts, dark-green foliage almost without lobes, upright and moderately tall plant habit, and very early flowering time.
Irradiation of young plants of xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 was conducted in Ahrensburg, Germany, in May 1998. The treated plants were grown out in Hillscheid, Germany, and were propagated by cuttings. The flowering plants derived thereof were screened for positive mutations by Katharina Zerr, the inventor/breeder throughout 1999.
One plant, designated no. 373-1, was chos n b cause of its darker red bract color. Three months later the plant was multiplied by vegetative cuttings and the resulting plants were examined in the fall of 2000, and again in the fall of 2001. They proved to be uniform and stable.
Horticultural examination of the plants starting in 2001 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform, deep red bract color;
2. Medium sized inflorescence, ovate bracts and relatively many cyathia;
3. Uniform dark-green foliage, ovate leaves almost without lobes;
4. Medium sized, rounded plant habit; and
5. Early to medium flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 is the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 has smaller inflorescences with shorter bracts of somewhat deeper red bract color. Furthermore, plant habit is somewhat more rounded, slightly shorter and wider, less upright, and flowering response is not quite as early. The primary advantage of xe2x80x98Fisolympxe2x80x99 is that it can be grown under the same culture regime as many other varieties, while the variety xe2x80x98Fismillexe2x80x99 is flowers earlier and may require extra treatment with growth regulator in order to avoid very large, overhanging bracts.